When She Breaks
by Kayleigh Megan
Summary: Sequel to Trading Lives. Regina comes home and deals with what happened to her in Neverland.
1. Chapter 1

The car slowed down and Regina Mills rolled down the window, enjoying the way the wind played with her hair and cooled down her heated cheeks.

"Storybrook," Robin Hood said, a small, playful smile on his face. "I can't imagine living in a place this...civilized."

"Oh, it's not too bad," Regina replied with a small smile of her own. Even though she was still getting used to Robin, she owed him her life and she would do everything in her power to show him her gratitude. "It's only been a little while since I saw it, but I realize that I've missed it."

"Considering that I saved you from Pan yesterday, and the way he kept you...of course you missed it," Robin said. Tinker Bell gasped, but Regina was grateful for the honesty.

Peter Pan had kept her in his lair for a week, had tortured and raped her repeatedly, before Robin had been able to save her. She was still curious to know how he'd done that, and she was still wondering why the other's had left. But she wanted to see Henry most of all and she couldn't concentrate on anything else until she knew he was safe and sound.

"Yes, of course," Regina simply said. Tink started striking up conversation with Robin and Regina took that time to look around. Storybrook looked the same, it felt the same. It even smelled the same, and she was grateful for that. Nothing had to change now, the curse was broken and everyone knew who they were. For a moment she felt fear when that dawned on her, but she suppressed it. She didn't need to worry about that right now.

She was home.

* * *

"Can you do me a favor Tink?" Regina asked softly as Tink stood, watching her. Regina hadn't moved from the moment they had stepped into her house, but all she wanted was a long, hot shower and a light breakfast. It was still early enough for that. When Tink nodded her head, Regina took a breath. "Could you make me something to eat while I shower?"

"Of course, Regina. What would you like to eat?" Tink asked, a smile on her face. Regina closed her eyes against the pity, and guarded herself against it. She knew people would pity her the moment they knew what had happened to her. Or maybe they wouldn't. It could go either way because of her past, and it made her nervous.

"Something light. Something...something I can hold down," she said. "And don't pity me. I don't need anyone's pity," she added.

"Oh Regina," Tink said on a sigh. "I'm not pitying you, I'm just concerned." She turned around and walked away from Regina. Robin stood staring at Regina for a moment before he followed Tink.

Regina slowly made her way up the stairs, not wanting to admit that she needed help, and made her way into her room where she sat on her bed, resting for a moment. She looked around, and breathed in the fresh scent in her room. She had always loved it in her room. It was comfortable. Now, she felt as if she could sleep for weeks, but she wanted to see Henry first - she needed to see him first.

And so she forced her body to move, and she grabbed clean clothes for after her shower. She picked loose clothes, a pair of grey sweatpants that she had almost forgotten she had, and a black shirt. She went into the bathroom and took off her clothes, leaning against anything that could hold her weight. She took off the pants she had gotten from Robin, and threw them down on the floor along with the shirt. When she looked down, she could see the burns. They were an angry red and she knew she needed to take care of them.

The cuts were covered up, and were still glowing nice and warm. They felt better, but she hadn't seen them. She took off the bandage and sucked in a deep breath when she saw the redness of her skin, the stitches keeping the skin together. She felt a tear slip down her face and she wiped it away angrily. She didn't need to cry over this. It was just skin, she told herself. But it was hers, and it hurt. And she hated to think that she would have scars. That was what he had wanted, but Regina wondered about that after Tink had taken care of them.

She steeled herself against the pain she was certain she was going to feel in the shower, the hot water, and turned on the water. She would be strong, even when she didn't have anyone other than herself to be strong for.

* * *

Regina dressed in the sweatpants and black t-shirt. Then she added a thick sweatvest to the mix and zipped it up. It took her longer than she had hoped for, and she hoped that whatever Tink had made was still good to eat. She wasn't hungry, but she knew that she had to eat, and drink something. Even if it was a little bit, she needed her strength back.

So she walked down the stairs slowly, the shower having done little to regain some strength, and made her way into the kitchen before she sat down breathless. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this, but she knew that it had been because of pleasure, and not because it had been forced upon her. Sitting down hurt her, and it was all she could do not to scream out in pain. She was in luck that the chair wasn't too hard.

"Toast, with a little butter I thought would do the trick. It's not too bad, right?" Tink said as she put the plate in front of Regina.

Even though she couldn't see any more bread, she knew that she would have to eat it. It would help her, more than anything else. She knew that the bread, she was able to keep down. Anything else would just make her sick to her stomach. Tink put down a cup of tea.

"Tea?"

"Yes. It's water, and it's to settle the stomach and ease your mind into a relaxed state." Tink cleaned up the kitchen while Regina ate the bread and drank the tea. She didn't dare say anything about the tea, or the toast, but even if she didn't want to eat bread for a while, she knew that it was the better choice. And it tastes perfect. It was just a little buttery, the way she liked it. It made her hungry for more, but the thought of more made her stomach churn. The tea wasn't too bad either, even though Regina was more of a coffee person - she loved her coffee in the morning. But, she agreed with Tink's unspoken comment - it was best for her to keep it simple.

"Thank you for making me breakfast, Tink." Regina looked up at Tink and smiled, though it had to come from far. Tink returned the smile more genuinely

"You're welcome Regina." She took Regina's plate and Regina slowly sipped on her tea. "They don't know that you've returned yet. Robin said he made sure no one would find out before you were ready to face...everyone. You know that the moment that they know you're home, they are going to want to talk to you."

"I do, and I need to talk to Henry, I need to see him and see if he's alright. I don't care about everyone else, as long as I have seen for myself that he is okay," Regina replied. "Let them come, let them hate, I need to see him."

"I don't think they'd come to hate, Regina. But I can understand that you need to see him, and I will see to it that it happens," Tink said with a smile. "I'll be right back."

As Tink walked out of the kitchen, Regina sipped her tea and finished it. She didn't want to wait, but she was nowhere near strong enough to get all the way to Mary Margaret's little apartment where Emma, Henry and David were staying with Mary Margaret. And so she waited and felt her body relax. She knew it wasn't just because of the tea, but she stared at the cup she held. She hoped she wouldn't fall asleep, because she really needed to see her son, to know he was alright.

"Tink?"

"I'm here, I was just getting your coat," Tink said as she walked back into the kitchen. "I asked Hood to come with us, because I can't carry you when you feel too weak to walk, and he can." Tink gestured for Regina to stand, and when she did, Tink helped her in her coat. Regina wanted to say something, complain about the way they thought she was weak, when her knees buckled. She held on to the counter but she couldn't help but agree with Tink - she wouldn't be strong enough to even make it out of the house. And Tink would not be able to keep her walking.

"Are we ready to go?" Robin walked in, freshly showered, his hair messy on his head. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, very simple but it looked great on him. Regina stared, and then she nodded her head. "Good, I'm glad. Now, I want you to put your arm around my shoulder, I won't carry you unless it's necessary but I need to know you have support."

Regina lifted her arm, and stopped. "I can't lift it up higher. My shoulders still hurt," she said. "So I will put it here," she wrapped her arm around his waist and he blinked, but nodded his head anyway. He helped her walk toward the car, his arm wrapped around her and his hand under her arm. She was glad to have support, and she felt like she was going to owe him a lot more by the time that she could do everything on her own again.

* * *

When they reached the door, Regina let go of Robin and he stepped back, staying close enough to catch her if she would fall, but far enough to make it look like she could stand and walk on her own. It was a good thing that Robin knew that about her, Regina thought, and it only brought a flash of uncertainty to realize that he probably looked up everything about her before saving her life. She didn't know how he worked, and for once, she didn't care. Maybe she would later.

She knocked. And waited. She leaned against the doorpost and waited for someone to open the door, but it took longer than she had expected. She felt her knees wobble, her legs weren't strong enough to keep her standing much longer.

And then the door opened and Henry flew into her arms. She grunted out in pain, and swayed with him. He was holding her up as much as he was hugging her, and she wished that she was stronger so that she could hold him tight. She felt Robin stand solidly behind her and she relaxed a little, even though that meant she slowly sank into his hard chest. Henry didn't notice, and she didn't notice anyone looking at them.

"Regina?" Emma's voice, soft and unsure, sounded from behind Henry, and Regina looked up. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

"Henry, you should let her sit down, she looks unsteady," Mary Margaret said from the side. Regina saw her then, and saw the concern in her eyes. Tink had been right about it, they wouldn't pity her, they were concerned for her. It made her feel only a little better because she didn't like that either, but she was okay with it. She had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**It took me longer than I hoped because I had this error that was keeping me from posting. Thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina was humbled by the way her son helped her to the couch, helped her sit down and then sat down next to her, still holding her hand. Robin and Tink stayed outside, and Regina wondered if they planned on getting in. But then Emma stepped outside with them and Regina didn't get to see or hear what was going to happen. And she didn't mind, because as she looked at her son and could see he was safe and well, she had everything she needed and that was that.

"What happened mom?"

Regina breathed in deeply. "You'll hear soon enough. I just want to enjoy a moment with you, okay?" she said. He nodded his head and hugged her from the side, and though her body hurt, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek against the top of his head. She had missed him more than she thought possible, and she was happy now that he was close to her again. She knew it wouldn't last long, but she also knew that she could see him whenever she wanted. That made it alright.

When Emma returned, she left Henry and Regina alone. Regina was thankful for that.

"Are you hurt badly, mom?" Henry asked softly. Regina closed her eyes, not having expected that question so soon from her son. But then again, he had always been observant, and he wouldn't let it slide just because he didn't know what happened. Maybe that was the reason he wanted to know, because he didn't know what happened and he wanted to help her.

"Yes." She knew that lying to him would only make it worse, and she didn't want to lie to him ever again. "Yes, I'm badly hurt, but I'll be okay."

"I know, you're strong," he said, pulling back and looking up at her with a smile. She returned the smile and then leaned back against the couch. "Will you...will you stay here with Emma, Mary Margaret, David and me?"

"No Henry, I won't. I have...Tink and Robin. They will keep me safe, and help me where I need it." She hated admitting that, but she knew that she needed the help. She loved Henry more so for him asking her if she would stay, even though he knew that it wouldn't have been possible even if she wanted to. The apartment was barely big enough for the four of them, let alone add another person who needed a little more space because of the injuries she sustained.

"Oh...right." He looked like he was disappointed and she felt her heart break, wanting to ask him to stay with her but knowing it was best if he stayed where he was. "Of course, I can come and see you right?"

"Of course," she said, nodding her head to emphasize. She'd want him to visit her as much as he could and Emma would allow. Even though things had started turning toward the better between them, she didn't want to jeopardize that by telling Henry that she'd want him with her.

Henry was silent for a while and that was when Emma and Mary Margaret walked into the room. They sat down next to each other, on the other couch. Regina took a breath and closed her eyes, preparing for the questions they'd ask.

"Henry, David is outside, he asked you to come and join him while Emma and I talked to Regina," Mary Margaret said, and even though all of them knew he could see right though it, Henry stood and walked out. He knew that this wasn't something that he should hear, and it wasn't a good story to hear or a good movie to watch. This was something that had happened for real, and it wasn't pretty. "Regina, first of all things, how are you?"

Regina blinked, still not used to the concern, and the genuine interest. "I've been better."

"We...we were worried when Henry came and we noticed you were gone," Emma said. She shook her head, remembering how she'd felt when she had woken up to Henry next to her, telling her Regina was gone. She looked at Regina and noticed the paleness in her face, the way her hand clenched in her lap, the clothes she was wearing. It wasn't like Regina to wear clothes like that in public.

"I heard," Regina replied. She had a hard time not letting the cold ice seep into her voice like she normally did when she was nervous, or afraid. And this time she was both, and it made her want to behave like she normally did. "I was worried too. About Henry, and if he got to you, or if Pan got to him before that. I was worried and I was stuck."

"Why...why did you do it?" It was Mary Margaret asking but Regina could see the same question in Emma's eyes.

"Because I wanted to save Henry and I didn't care what happened to me," she said. Emma nodded, understanding that more than any other. She would've done the same thing, Regina realized. "I know that I should've told you, or that I should've done it another way, but I do not regret going after him."

"We don't blame you for doing what you did Regina," Mary Margaret said, standing up and sitting down next to Regina. She looked at her intently. "We - I know that you did whatever you thought was best for your son and nobody can blame you for that," she added. Regina nodded her head, letting the words sink in. She felt a little better knowing that they didn't blame her, even though she never even thought that she was to blame. Not for saving Henry - no, she was to blame for trading herself and having herself get hurt, but she saved her son. And she couldn't think that as something to be blamed for.

"Robin came right after Henry found us and he sent us back here," Emma said. Regina focused on her and even though her mind was beginning to slip, her sleep deprivation taking it's toll, she made it a point to listen. She wanted to know what had happened. "He said he had a way to get off the island, but we had to leave before he went to save you because he didn't want Henry in the crossfire when things turned ugly."

"He waited until the ship had sailed before he saved me. How long did that take?" Regina asked, wanting to make up a timeline. Emma looked at Mary Margaret and sighed.

"It took two days because David...he had been shot with a poisoned arrow and he needed that water to survive. And Hook was looking for Rumple." Emma cleared her throat. "David would've died without that water and Robin made sure that we did what we needed to do as quick as we could. He wanted to get you out of there before Pan broke you." Regina nodded her head, and assumed that Rumple had helped David because the man was still alive. She was grateful for that too because David was one of the first people who had accepted her - even though reluctantly.

"Good...I'm glad that everyone is alive and well," Regina said. "In the meantime, Pan didn't do anything too bad. There was a lot of anticipating the torture, and he raped me," Regina said, the ice now seeping into her voice. It helped her cope, helped her tell them what they needed and wanted to hear, without breaking down and crying. "He did some other things - I don't think it's too important to know what."

"Robin saved you. He had help from some friends, and it made it easier for us to leave there knowing that it would help save you. Had Henry been there, it would've been bad. Pan would've gone after him, and...well, we didn't want that." Emma looked down and Regina could see guilt all around the woman. She stood and though she stumbled, she made her way to the other couch and sat down next to Emma.

"You know, Robin came and...I don't know what he did but he came in and he just...showed me, or made me feel that he was there, and then he was gone. After Pan, I assume. I'd have to hear that from him," Regina said. "I don't know the whole story but we will figure it out. And I need to know for sure if Pan can come here..."

"He told us - Robin that is - that Pan couldn't get off the island without the magic in Henry's heart. So I don't think he can, but we can never be too sure," Mary Margaret interjected. Regina nodded her head and felt her heartbeat speed up before she forced herself to calm down again. "I'll get you something to drink...something relaxing huh?" Mary Margaret suggested, and Regina nodded her head.

"I will have to get used to people wanting to give me relaxing teas and relaxing drinks."

Emma chuckled half heartedly. "I know, it'll get better in a little while. Right now, with Henry and Mary Margaret and me...we all feel guilty you know? For what happened to you. If we'd just woken up when you left...or maybe we could've stopped you or something? It's hard."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I know it's hard, it's just that I'm not used to being taken care of. You, Mary Margaret, Tink and Robin...you guys want to coddle me and I feel uncomfortable with it. And so...things just..." Regina shook her head. "It's fine."

"It's not if you felt the need to bring it up, but we can talk about it some other time. I know a little thing or two about the frustrations of people thinking your weak, or not able to take care of yourself. And don't worry, because I do get that you just want to take care of yourself, especially now." Emma looked at Regina, and saw the wonder. She saw the wonder at the understanding and Emma sighed as she realized. "There's been things in my past, things I'd rather forget and things I wouldn't want to forget just because they built me up and made me the person that I am today."

"I get that," Regina said, and she really did. She got that Emma'd had a tough life and she wouldn't say anything to bring Emma down, even though her habits were hard to kick and she wanted to snap and walk away. "I think that...I want to spend some time with Henry, if that's okay."

Emma nodded. "It's fine, just...if you call when you want him over, I'll bring him, and pick him up when you need rest, or when he wants. We...later, when things settle down a bit for you, I'd like to talk about that too."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, feeling the cold fingers of panic skitter down her spine.

"I realized...especially after what happened in _Neverland_, that I've been unfair. He's been your son for so long, you have as much right to see him as I do. Maybe more so," Emma said, looking down at her hands. Regina blinked in surprise but said nothing. "I would like to make it official, you know? Maybe we could do something about joint custody. Be his mother."

"Are you just doing this because of what happened?" Regina asked, not able to let go of that thought, and not being able to let go of the past and her own thinking on the case. She wouldn't have given Emma a finger, because she'd be afraid Emma took the whole hand. But Emma handed her a perfect solution to this particular problem without a doubt, and it had Regina on edge.

"Partially. You know, you were brave to give yourself for his life. He came back to us because of you and it...I'm grateful for that, Regina," Emma said. "But most of all I had been thinking for a while. You showed that you changed while we were in _Neverland _and you worked with us to get him back...until you went out on your own. You love him, and who am I to keep you away from him when you took care of him for all those years?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank all of you reading, putting this to your alerts and fave's but especially everyone who reviewed. It makes writing so much more fun to know that people are reading, and that people are liking what I write. So thank you! :) **

* * *

"Oh Regina...why didn't you call me when you got out of the shower before?" Tink asked exasperated.

Regina sat, watching Tink as she took care of her cuts. She had forgotten about them, had pushed everything out of her mind when her thoughts had settled onto Henry and seeing him. It had caused her to be sloppy with her wounds and now they were throbbing, pounding with pain. Tink had taken care of it before, and now she was doing a great job taking care of them again in the safety of Regina's bedroom.

"I forgot. I was so focused on getting to see if Henry was alright, that I forgot and I didn't care," she replied. Tink sighed, but went on putting the lotion on Regina's wounds. "I'll be fine. You made sure they don't infect by cleaning them the first time. This is nothing."

The wounds had started bleeding and it wasn't until they had bled right through her clothes that she realized that she had forgotten to take care of them. Tink was upset, but Regina knew that she wouldn't say anything. People were still careful around her and she didn't mind in this case. She'd been stupid and she knew it, but she didn't need anyone else to tell her that. Tink put a badage around each wound, and Regina sighed in relief when Tink stopped touching her and she could lie back on her bed.

"Call me, Regina, when you need them changed. Don't go and forget about it again, or else I'm just going to come and do it twice a day when I think it best," Tink said, her voice stern and her eyes focused on Regina's face. When Regina lifted an eyebrow, Tink rolled her eyes. "That doesn't work on me, you know that. Now sleep, because you've had a couple of rough days, and you need the rest. I'll wake you, for dinner."

"What if I don't want to sleep?" she asked, and she grimaced when she heard how she sounded. She sounded like a petulant little child, and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt like it too.

"Then you just...rest," Tink said shrugging. "I don't care what it is you do in here, as long as you let your body rest."

* * *

Kindness was something that was new for Regina, especially when it was directed at her. She had never been treated with this kind of kindness before and though it made her uncomfortable, she liked the idea that she had people that cared enough for her to stick around.

She slept, for a couple of hours she slept, deep and dreamless, and she was happy that she got that rest. She was happy that she'd listened to Tink. At first she had wanted to stay awake, but while she was reading the book that had been on her night stand for ages, she felt her eyes close on their own accord. She couldn't stop them from closing and so she lay there, her eyes closed, still determined to stay awake. But she wasn't strong enough to stay awake, not after barely having slept in the week before. She needed the rest and her body was forcing her to take that rest whether she wanted to or not.

When she woke she was groggy, but she felt marginally better and it was enough to make her hopeful. Hopeful that she would be on top of this before long.

She bit her lip as she dressed in pyjama pants and a shirt. When she put on her socks she moaned in pain, her cuts and bruises on her stomach hurting when the pressure was too much. She walked downstairs with the help of the walls, and anything in her reach, and was breathing heavily when she reached the kitchen. She sat down, alone.

She had always liked being alone, but Pan had taken that from her. She didn't want to be alone anymore, it made her afraid of everything and she never, ever wanted to be afraid again. But she wasn't alone for long, because before long Robin walked into the kitchen.

"Oh. Hey," he said, and Regina looked up. She could see he was uncomfortable being alone with her and she couldn't blame him. She was a mess, and everyone around her knew that she was the _Evil Queen_ in the _Enchanted Forest._ But things changed. "How are you feeling?"

"Just peachy," she responded. She made a move to stand but he stopped her by gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Tell me what you want, Regina, and let me get it for you."

"I can take care of myself, damn it," she snapped. He smiled, barely, and shook his head in exasperation.

"Don't get me wrong, I know what it feels like to have people hovering over you when you feel like you can take care of yourself, but you're barely able to stand longer than a few minutes, so I think you need to settle down and just accept the fact that you can't, at least for now," he said. She sighed, looking down at her hands in anger but she knew he was right. She wasn't even strong enough to walk to the kitchen without something to lean on.

"I want...some of that tea that Tink made earlier. It relaxed me, even if it was just a little," she conceded. She looked up at him, and he nodded his head and went to work. "What happened when you came to save me? Was that you with me before?"

Robin looked over his shoulder and nodded again. "I came to see if I could get you out without alerting him, and wasn't successful."

"I...thank you," she said again, and he sighed.

"Look, I saved you, you thanked me, now stop it," he said, handing her the hot cup of tea. "It's enough, okay? I'm comfortable here, my friends are comfortable here, and that's payment enough for what I did. I should've been earlier," he added, looking down. "I waited too long and now..."

"It doesn't matter. By the time that Henry was off the island, he had already..." her voice faded but he knew what she was going to say. In her head she finished the sentence, 'he had already raped and tortured me more than you could imagine', and then she shook her head. "It doesn't matter. But I don't feel like I am doing anything to show you that I'm grateful. I want to show you, how grateful I am."

"Well damn, Regina. Do you think I care? All I care about is that you are safe now, and that's it. Now stop, or I'm just going to go let you sit here alone," he said. She shook her head, panic creeping up on her, as she thought of being alone. She didn't want that and she would do anything to keep him here, especially because with him in her house she felt safe.

"Okay. I'll stop. Please don't leave me," she said, her voice breaking. She cursed herself for being so weak, but he simply inclined his head and sat down next to her. She tensed - he was so close. She didn't want anyone close, but she knew that she needed it. She wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but she needed someone close, even if that meant letting people in her personal space.

They sat in silence, but that was exactly what Regina wanted.

* * *

Tink made dinner while Regina sat there, watching her. It was something that she had missed, most of all. She loved cooking, she loved baking, and especially when she felt like she was going to fall apart. And now she couldn't and she had to let someone else cook for her. It felt wrong, but she made it a goal to be able to cook for herself before long.

"I know that you don't like being taken care of," Robin said, "but you know that there are a couple of things that we need to discuss about this situation."

"I don't. What do we have to discuss about this situation?" Regina asked.

"First of all, I need to know where I can sleep. I don't know if there's a place big enough for my friends and me, and if there is I need to know where it is," he said. "Second, I want you to call me whenever you need me. I will never be far, but sometimes I might not be as close as you'd like. I can help you with getting your strength back, we can schedule something like therapy," he added when he saw her face. She wanted him to stop talking but he was right. She needed the help and she could use some therapy. Even though it had only been a week, Pan had done a number on her and she needed to train her body again.

"Okay, I can do that. And you can stay here, I have rooms enough for all of you. Just pick one, sleep in it." She shifted in her seat when her stitches started pulling, and she sighed. "And about the therapy...I'd appreciate it. I just want to be able to get around by myself sooner rather than later."

"You also know that that means that we will be spending more time together than you might be comfortable with, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Now that that's cleared...I'm hungry Tink, what's for dinner?"

Regina wondered at the way he had changed the subject without making it uncomfortable, but then as she listened to Tink tell Robin what she was cooking, she felt safe. Tink was there, someone she knew, and Robin was there, someone who made her feel safe just by being there. And she knew he could do whatever it took to keep her safe. She had never trusted people as quickly as she came to trust Robin, but that probably had to do with the fact that he had saved her life.

And it was a good thing to be alive.

* * *

Robin stood looking out of his window and sighed.

Regina was someone who didn't like to be helpless. She never had, and she never would like it, even though she sure needed the help he was offering. He was glad that she didn't push him out, and he was especially glad that she accepted his offer to help her with the therapy. Tink had told him about her, more than he needed to know, but less than he wanted to know.

Regina, as a woman, intrigued him. Regina as a witch, an evil one at that, scared him.

She had been broken, he knew. He had seen people who were broken and it wasn't a pretty sight. But even broken, she showed so much strength, so much willpower to get over it, that it made him feel for her more than he should be. It made him wonder, because he thought that that feeling was reserved for your one true love - and there was only one. He had already found, had and lost his one true love and he was sure that Tink had told him that Regina had too.

And now, he was looking forward even more to the therapy sessions with Regina, the time spent with her. He would be able to find out why he was feeling so strongly for a woman he hardly even knew, one who would die before letting anyone get close to her.

It made him even more determined.


	4. Chapter 4

Her sleep was filled with dreams, nightmares, about the week Pan had held her. She didn't dare to sleep after she had woken up trembling, and for some reason she used that bit of strength that she'd had to get back to the kitchen. She needed that tea, maybe it would help her calm down a little.

When she came into the kitchen she sat down, took a breath and stood again. Her legs were shaking, but her mind was set, and she was determined to get that tea. She put the hot water on to boil, and reached up to get a cup. The tea, she knew it was somewhere in her kitchen. And so she looked around for it, opened cabinets, rested between that. Her legs were just about to give out when she found the tea and she put it in the cup. She waited for the water to boil and then poured it in the cup, before sitting down.

The routine of making a cup of tea, even though it wasn't something she did often, had her calmer already. Her legs were shaking, her muscles protesting, but she felt good that she had accomplished this, something so easy and simple. She looked down at the cup of tea, the steaming water clouding her sight and thought of what she had to do. She had to get strong again - she was still the mayor of town, and so she had to show everyone that she could handle everything. When she was the _Evil Queen_ in the _Enchanted Forest_, she wouldn't have cared much about what other people thought but she wasn't in the forest anymore.

"What are you doing up?" Regina turned to see Robin standing behind her, rubbing his eyes as if he had just woken up. "It's the middle of the night."

"I can see that," she said, her voice carrying something cold. She looked back at her tea and took a deep, calming breath. "I couldn't sleep, nightmares."

"Ah," he said, sitting down in the chair next to her. Again, she wished he would stay out of her personal space, but maybe this time was different because she'd just had those nightmares. And she really didn't want anyone close to her. He seemed to feel, notice it. He stood and started pacing around the kitchen, "I see you made tea, it must've tired you out."

"What tires me is the nightmares, I needed to calm down and I always come into the kitchen to calm down," she responded. She was grateful that he could read her, she was grateful that he listened to what her body was saying and that he kept out of her personal space. "Why are you up?"

"It's - part of my job is to know where you are at all times. I woke," he said. It wasn't much of an explanation and Regina didn't believe a word of it, but she let it go. She had too much on her mind to take on his problems.

"Take some of the tea - I hear it's supposed to calm you down," she said. She had meant to say it casually, and for the life of her she couldn't understand why everything seemed so hard lately - she couldn't even do what she usually did anymore and it frustrated her.

He turned with a grin and then got himself a cup and poured it with the water. "Let's try it, huh?" He had taken her comment and had done something with it, and she was happy that he had taken it the way that she had meant it.

"Maybe then you can shut up and give me some peace."

"Nope, that's never going to happen. I don't care what kind of tea this is," he said, looking down at the tea. "What do you usually do in the kitchen when you need to calm down?" he asked. When she didn't answer, he raised an eyebrow and waited. She knew that he could do that for a long time - she had seen him do it before.

"I bake. Or I cook, it's the only way that calms me down," she said, her voice smooth, as if it was nothing that she told him about what she liked to do to calm down. But it was everything - it was more than anyone else got from her, and it surprised her. What was it with this man? "What is it with you?"

The words were out before she could stop them, and he looked at her for a long time before he smiled. It was a genuine smile and it made her feel a little better about the question. "The reason you're telling me things you'd rather keep to yourself is because I saved you. And don't worry, I'm not going to use anything you say against you, or tell anyone else what you told me in confidence. I'm an awesome people reader," he added. She nodded her head and took a sip of her tea.

"That makes sense," she said. She was calm. She could feel it, she had calmed down just talking to him, and she didn't think she'd be awake much longer. So she stood. "I'm going back to bed. Thank you, for being here with me."

"My pleasure, Regina."

* * *

Robin stared at her as she walked out of the kitchen. She practically ran, and if she'd had the strength she would've.

He had been as surprised as her when she told him what she did to calm down, but he was trained in controlling his reactions, and he was lucky for it. He had pushed her, just enough for her to give in but not enough for her to get angry. He had learned that trick a couple of times over when he was roaming around. He liked getting to know her, and Regina was someone who had buried more beneath a surface of cold, calm control.

Everything she told him intrigued her more, and the fact was that he wanted to tell her everything about himself. That was the scary part.

He shook his head and sighed. He needed to get a grip on whatever he was feeling - she clearly wasn't open to anything more than friends at this point and he wasn't about to be rejected. No matter how much he liked the chase, this would not end well for either of them. That much he knew.

And so he walked out of the kitchen, and went to his room. Maybe he could sleep a little more now that he felt like she was going to be sleeping.

* * *

Regina noticed that she was able to do a little more the next morning. She took a shower, scrubbed until she could see her skin turning red, and got out.

She could still feel her legs tremble and after having dried off she put some underwear on, and called out for Tink.

"I need help," she said. Her voice was far away, the feelings she felt about needing to ask for help buried deep behind the wall she had successfully put up. Tink helped her put the lotion on her cuts, and then dress those cuts. "What about...you tell me what you put in that lotion so that I can...so that I can do it myself the next time?"

"Oh, you can have the jar," Tink said, looking up at Regina. Regina could see something in the blondes eyes but she didn't comment on it. "I just thought that you wanted - or needed - help. If you feel up to doing this yourself, then do it." It was as if she was making an effort to show Regina that she could do whatever she wanted, and that no one was going to stop her.

"What did you and Robin do when after Emma came back?"

"She told us we should get some things...told us where to go. I figured that they wanted to talk to you alone, and Robin pulled me along," Tink said with a smile. "Emma is a nice woman, Regina."

"I know. I know that now," Regina said, looking down at her hands. She stood again, and started looking for something to wear. She wanted something comfortable, but she also wanted to look like the old Regina, who was always perfectly dressed. Nothing in her closet was good for what she wanted though, and she gritted her teeth. "I need to shop for some clothes. I need to get something...comfortable, for the cuts."

"I have some comfortable clothes for today, and I can get some more when I go out do shop for the groceries," Tink said. She shook her head, "can you imagine that I haven't ever shopped in my life? I just...had everything I needed when I was a fairy and when I was in _Neverland _everything was different."

"I can..." Regina shook her head. "No I can't. But I can do that - maybe," she said. She knew that she wasn't able to shop for groceries. She just wanted to help, do something so that she didn't feel like she was being taken care of too much. "I just need to do something."

"Well, why don't you ask Robin to help you with that therapy today, and then have Henry come for dinner? I think it would do you some good." Tink put the lid on the jar and handed it to Regina, who was still not dressed. "Let me get you some of those clothes. And don't worry, they are perfect for the cuts - they won't hurt you."

"Henry? Who's going to cook for Henry?" Regina asked. "I can hardly stand on my feet long enough, let alone cook something for my son."

"I will, Regina. And you could help, Henry could help. It will be fun," the blonde said. Regina sighed and sat down on her bed again, and then nodded her head. Tink left the room quickly, and came back with clothes for Regina. "Put them on, I will go tell Robin to be in the kitchen later, and I will get those groceries."

"There's a recipe, it's Henry's favourite. Can you see if you can make that?"

"Sure."

* * *

Regina did the excersises for her legs, slow and easy like Robin had shown her, as he watched on. It made him smile to think that she was so determined to get the strength in her muscles back fast. He thought a massage would do her good too, but he was too afraid she'd kick him out when he suggested it - no matter what she said or did, she didn't want to be touched and just the thought of it might send her back the little progress they'd made.

"Okay, now do the ones I showed you for your arms." He was surprised to see that she listened to him, but then again she was determined to get better and stronger. "If you keep this up, you'll be all muscle by the end of the week," he joked. She chuckled, and lost her speed and strength.

"Now look what you did," she said, mock angry. "I have to start all over again."

"I'm sorry your majesty, I didn't mean it," he said, and then cursed himself for it when he saw her face fall. He didn't apologize for it though, because he knew she would just get angry. He could see that she was hurt and that had not been his plan at all. Now he had to pull her through the therapy, and he just had to find a way to make up for his stupid words.

"What's next?" her voice was so cold it sent shivers down his spine and he gritted his teeth.

"Nothing. That's enough for now. We don't want you to pull those stitches," he replied. "And Henry will come tonight, right?"

"Yes. I called him and he was excited to come for dinner. I'm excited for him to come for dinner," she said, and he could see the ice in her eyes melt. Henry - that was it. Henry was her soft spot, the only thing at this point that warmed her up good.

"Then I suggest you take a shower, get ready to give your son dinner. Tink said that she thought you were up to helping her some in the kitchen," he said. When he saw her face he grinned, "she also told me - in confidence - that she'd never made what she's about to make, and she needs the help."

"Right," Regina said, slowly sitting up and then, with help from Robin, standing up. "I'll see you later."

When she walked away, and he was watching her - again - he thought that she would have a nice time tonight. It would do her good, and it would do Henry good, he was sure. He made it a point to stay out of the way, because he was sure that Regina wanted to spend time with her son - alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin brought Henry to Regina, and watched as the two hugged and he smiled when Regina peppered Henry's face with kisses.

Then he left the house to go to the diner closeby. Everything was close, but it was still something he had to get used to. He stepped inside and saw David, Mary Margaret and Emma sitting at a table, all smiling and talking animately to each other. It was something he missed - family and laughter. Regina had a hard shell to crack and it took a lot out of him to be around her and not ask the questions he was dying to ask.

"Robin, come and join us," Emma said when she saw him. Robin smiled and sat down next to Emma, who had scooted aside to make room for him. When they came and took the order, Robin just picked whatever Emma picked and asked for a cold beer. "So...how's it going with Regina?"

"As well as can be expected," he said, not wanting to tell anyone about Regina. He knew that she wouldn't appreciate it and so he would keep it basic. "She's strong."

"We know," Mary Margaret said. She was holding David's hand on the table, and Robin could see that they were still very much in love. IT made him hope for love. Made him yearn for love. "She has been my step mother for a long time now."

"Right," Robin said. "So what's been happening with you guys? I bet you have been taking it easy," Robin said, just to get them to talk.

"Yes," David said, "easy is the word. We were worried about Regina, and when you brought her back Mary Margaret practically went into a coma - she slept for fourteen hours." Robin smiled at the blushing Mary Margaret and nodded his head.

"Something like what you've been through is exhausting - especially when someone you care about is being hurt and you know it's happening and you can't do anything about it." Robin knew, more than anyone, how exhausting that could be. "Good thing that she is still very much Regina Mills, mayor and ex bad queen."

"Why do you say ex?"

"Because that time in her life is over, she's no more than you are," Robin said. He knew he had already said too much and he would give himself a berating later, when he was alone. "Just a woman...maybe a woman with more power than you, but she doesn't seem like she wants to use magic..."

"You see right through her don't you?" Emma asked. When Robin simply nodded, she accepted that as an answer. They conversed all through their meal, but Regina was not the topic anymore - Robin made sure of that by steering the conversation clear of her. If they wanted to know something about her, they would have to ask her.

* * *

Regina sat back against her chair and looked at Henry, who was still very much enjoying his dinner.

She didn't eat much, but she had enjoyed the little she ate. Tink had left them alone most of the time after dinner had been ready, and Regina appreciated the fact that the people around her noticed and accepted the fact that she would rather be alone with her son for a little while. Henry had talked, about his time with Pan and about Robin, how he made sure that they were all off the island before he would do anything to save her. And she let him, even though it was hard. Because she knew he would have to get it out of his system, and she needed him to feel like he could tell her everything that was on his mind.

It had been different before.

"Mom said I'm going back to school again - I need it and with some time, I can catch up. Mary Margaret made sure I didn't have to wait until next year."

"Oh," Regina said. She hadn't even thought about school. She closed her eyes, feeling like she was letting everyone down. "That's - that's good. I'm gad that they made sure of that," she looked at her plate, and then at her hands. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Most of the time, yes. Sometimes I have a nightmare though."

"Would you like me to help you with that?" she asked, glad that there was a possibility that she could do something. But when he shook his head and took another bite of his food she felt her heart drop.

"I think it's part of a thing that I need to go through and it's not too bad," he replied. He looked up at her then and she could see that he wasn't rejecting her. He was just being mature - too mature for her taste - about the whole situation. She knew he was right. "Mom, I don't need you to use magic on me, but you could...we could spend some more time together. You're still my mom, and I just want you around."

"I would love that Henry. Spending time with you is something I look forward to," Regina replied. She knew it meant that she was showing him something she would rather no one saw, but she said it anyway and she felt relieved when she did. "It's something I love...the one thing I love the most."

"I know. And I love it too. Since...since mom came into town, and broke the curse, things have changed. And I want to...I want to apologize for the hurt that I put you through, by being so angry with you because you were the _Evil Queen. _I can...now, I can see that you aren't her anymore." He pushed his plate aside and stood. When he touched her, the first second she tensed, but he held steady. And he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and hugged her. She could stand and walk away at any time, for he didn't hold her tightly. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Henry," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. He felt good in her arms, and she smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek. "So much."

* * *

"He can stay if you want him to stay - he's been asking for it."

"You know, as much as I would love that, I don't think I am ready for that," Regina told Emma. Henry had gone up to his room to get something - Regina couldn't think if what he would want to get but she knew that he had once spent most of his time there. So she let it go. And when Emma came to pick him up, she had hoped that things could go smoothly.

"I get that," Emma replied. She looked down at her hands and then back up at Regina. "Listen...I know the best thing to do here is to treat you like I normally would - but I don't see the use. So any nice thing I do, or say...it's not because of what happened to you but because...Henry needs us both."

"I know that," Regina said, but it was good to hear Emma say it. Emma had been nice - nicer than normal. But Regina hadn't felt like it was because of what happened on _Neverland _and that was something that was very important to her. "And I also know that Henry needs us both and if this hadn't happened," she gestured, but she didn't know for what, "then we would've made it work too."

"I'd like to think so. You deserve to spend time with him, and be his mother, maybe even more so than I do," Emma said. It was then that Henry walked down the stairs and Regina didn't get a chance to reply to the comment Emma made. But she wished she could, because Emma was wrong. They were both wrong, Regina thought.

"Hey mom," Henry said as he wrapped his arms around Regina in a tight hug. "Thank you for dinner," he waited until she wrapped her arms around him before he relaxed, and she closed her eyes and smiled. "And thank you for being honest with me."

"It was my pleasure...all of it. And thank you for coming over," she replied, waiting until he let go of her. She loved hugging Henry, that wasn't the problem. Not one of the people around her was close enough that she wanted to hug them but Henry. But it was hard to stay calm when she felt like she was being suffocated. And she knew it had nothing to do with Henry, it was just the way it was. When he let her go she sighed, and looked at him. "Next time...when I feel a little better, you can stay here okay?"

"Okay," he said, and he looked up at Emma. Emma nodded, and then guided him out of the house, leaving Regina alone. Tink was out, Robin was out, and now Regina felt like a glass of wine. She thought about how to do it, and then she smiled when she realized she could make it easy for herself. She'd drink the glass of wine in bed with a good book, and she would relax.

* * *

When Robin returned back to the house he saw that the only lights burning were the lights in Regina's bedroom. It took him a moment to get in - she had given him her keys and she had a lot. So when he finally found the right key he walked into the kitchen and took a shot of the whiskey she held there. He doubted she would mind, and he needed that little bit of alcohol to take the edge off.

The alcohol burned a path down to his stomach and he sighed. It felt good, and he was sure that it would give him just that bit that he needed to sleep. He walked up the stairs, knocked on Regina's door. "Come in," she said, her voice soft.

He stepped inside and stood just inside the room, his hands clasped in front of him. She was in her bed, a glass of wine half empty on the bedside table, the book she was reading on her stomach. She looked like a vision, and he couldn't help but stare. "I thought I'd let you know that I was back."

"Thank you," she said, and then looked up at him for the first time. He could see that she was relaxed, and he looked at the wineglass again. "I just had a couple of sips. Worked like a charm," she said when she saw his face. He nodded his head.

"I don't know if you'd care, but I took a shot of that great whiskey you keep in here...who drinks that?"

"I do," she replied. She smiled when she saw the surprise on his face. He grinned.

"Right, strong woman, strong liquor. Tink back yet?"

"Yes, she returned over an hour ago and went to bed."

"That's good." He stood a little uncomfortable, and he sighed. "You know I've been trying not to act like...like you're about to break all the time. It's hard though because you look like you might break and all I want to do is help you, and I don't know...I've never felt this strongly about someone. No," he held up a hand when she wanted to speak, "you don't have to say anything. In fact, I'd rather you don't. It's just a fact, you know? And I wanted you to know. So when I act weird...it's because of that."

He was confused about that speech, and he could see her surprise. But she didn't say anything, and he was relieved about that. He turned and closed the door behind him, and as he went to his room and got ready for bed, he thought about his feelings. Was it even possible to feel so strongly about someone he had just met a couple of days ago?


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of days went by with ease.

Regina woke up in the middle of the night, and usually went downstairs into the kitchen. It became easier to walk, and she was relieved for that. And as Regina sat in the kitchen drinking the tea, Robin would come in as if he felt that she was awake, and came to check on her. For that, Regina was grateful, because nobody had ever thought to check in on her, see if she was alright, before. But she knew he was worried, and she would give him some peace of mind.

During the day, even though most of the time Regina was extremely tired, she would ask him for the therapy session early in the mornings. She knew that he would probably get more out of her state of...everything...if he could touch her, but she couldn't let him yet. He would show her what to do, and he would watch her as she did it. It was nice to know that he respected her wishes, and it made her want to let him. She wanted to let him touch her, let him help her in that way that he thought was best.

The remainder of the day, she made sure that she kept on walking around. She'd push her limits by going up the stairs a couple of times, and figured that it would be good for her to push herself. Tink would be there with breakfast, lunch and dinner. She would call her, and Regina would come and eat. They would talk - and Regina would wonder where Robin was during the times that Tink made dinner. But she never asked.

And at night, the nightmares came. She was able to suppress them during the day by doing more than she should, and she had to admit that that was one of the reasons she did so much - she wanted to see if she could be tired enough to not dream about her time with Pan. But it was no use, and she still pushed until she could barely keep her eyes open at night.

* * *

"Regina...you've got to stop," Robin said as he walked into the living room, where Regina lay on her yoga mat. She closed her eyes and sighed, and then he kneeled down next to her. "And if you won't stop let me guide you...because you can't do this alone."

"Guide me then, do whatever you need to do to let me get back my strength. I'm tired of having to sit down and rest every half hour, I can't even drive my car - it's exhausting to have to ask you to do things for me, or Tink," she growled. She was done waiting, done having to rely on people because she was weak. She wanted to be strong, wanted to go out to the beach without anyone close because she couldn't even walk for more than half an hour. "Come on, push me. Do whatever you need to do."

"I'd have to touch you," he said, looking at her like she was going crazy. Or maybe that was just her imagination. He seemed calm, as if it didn't matter that he had to touch her. She shrugged even though it was uncomfortable in her position. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, damn it! Yes, just do it," she said, frustration laced in her voice. He sat down by her legs, and she tensed up.

"Okay, if you are going to tell me to touch you, you have to relax those muscles. I can't get a read on them if you are tense like this," he said, his voice stern. She did her best to relax her legs and he lifted one of her legs by her foot. "Good. Bend at the knee, let me feel the muscles there," he seemed to be in the zone and she did what he asked of her, doing everything in her power to keep the muscles relaxed.

He squeezed, he massaged. Regina closed her eyes and let good thoughts in, only good thoughts. She had to keep them, fill her mind with them. Because if she didn't, she'd be freaking out. But she felt his hand, his hand on her thigh, and she could feel the cuts burning, as they did when he had poured salt into them. She could feel her heartbeat speed up. Her breathing became shallow. "No - stop."

He did, right away. He looked at her and as she pulled her foot out of his grasp, he sat back. She sat up and forced herself to breath, breath right. "I tell you, the muscles are stronger. You just have to be patient, the strength you had is not going to come back in a couple of days."

"Wait." He did, and she calmed herself down again. She cursed herself for not being able to be touched. She gritted her teeth and then lay back down. "Go on. If I'm going to get everything I had back then I have to push. It won't happen...not if I give up at the first sign of..."

"No, I'm not doing that again," Robin said. Regina opened her eyes and stared at him. "I'm serious, you didn't see your face when I touched you. I know it's not about me, and I know that you can't stop how you feel. But damn it, it was bad seeing you like that and I could almost see what you went through."

"You don't know half of what I went through, and I am not asking you to help me just so that you can act like a fucking baby," she growled. She hardly ever cursed, and it surprised and revolted her that she did now. She was angry, angry because of her own reaction to being touched. She knew that Robin wouldn't hurt her - why would he, after he saved her? But her mind, and her heart, they were both different. And her reaction to the physical was normal.

"I don't know, and that's the deal here. I can't touch you if I don't know, but I don't think I could touch you if I did. You're not ready and that's normal, so I'm going to wait. And I need you to be patient, don't push yourself too far over that limit." He stood and she stayed put. When he walked out, she sat and sighed.

He was right, of course. She had to be patient and not push herself over her limit too far because it could do more bad than it did good. And she wanted to be able to do everything on her own again. But she wasn't near her limit for the day yet, and she would go on for a little while. She would find her own strength again.

* * *

"She can't involve the cops. Because even the cops here can't help her without help from somewhere else. And they can't arrest him, it doesn't make sense. The fact is that she needs closure and she can't have it because he's still alive, and he is still free to do whatever he wants on that island," Emma said. Regina could hear her clear as day, because she was sitting right next to her.

They had dropped in unexpected. Regina didn't mind too much, because Henry was close too. He was in his room, he was reading his fairy tale book. She liked the idea of him being close to her, closer than he was when he was with Emma. But Emma, David and Mary Margaret had shown up at her house as if they had all been friends for their entire lives. And Regina wondered, still, what would happen if the novelty wore off about her torture.

"I don't care about cops or anything," Regina said. She wished she did, she wished there was a way to pay Pan back for what he did to her, but there wasn't anything she could think of. "I don't want to talk about this - please."

"Of course," Mary Margaret said. She smiled and then looked at David. "I- we have something to tell you. But first I want Henry here too," she said. She stood, and went to get Henry. Regina smiled at the thought of her son and then looked at Emma. She could see the love for Henry clear on the woman's face and she was glad that they could be in the same room without fighting now.

"If you have some time later today, Emma...could we talk about..."

"Yes. We could, and I do have time so we will," Emma said. Regina nodded her head just as Henry walked into the room. He went to Regina right away, and sat down next to her. She wrapped her arms around him, and breathed in deeply. She closed her eyes for just a second, and she was surprised to notice that she didn't feel even the littlest spark of fear at being touched.

"David and I have been talking about expanding or family," Mary Margaret said, "and well...before we could actually talk about it I found out that I am pregnant," she smiled, and Regina noted that she was glowing. She was so happy to be pregnant, Regina thought.

"Congratulations, Mary Margaret, David," Regina said, a small smile on her face. She knew that that was the normal way of reacting to someone being pregnant. She was happy for the couple, and she knew that they would be great parents. Emma though, Regina realized, wasn't as happy for her parents. Regina didn't blame her, because they did abandon her - in Emma's eyes. Even though Emma knew that they didn't it still didn't feel like anything else for Emma than abandonment.

"Um...congrats, I guess," Emma said. Henry didn't move or say anything, but Regina could almost feel his excitement.

"Emma..."

"No, I mean, it's a good thing right? You can do things differently now, without the threat of a curse hanging over your head, without having to...leave your kid all alone so that she can save your world." Emma shrugged and stood, "it's a win for you and the new baby. So congrats." She walked out of the room then, and Mary Margaret cried.

"Give her some time," Regina said. "It's hard to get when you had to leave her, when you had to send her away to save everyone from the curse. It's not easy." Regina saw that what she said wasn't something that the two didn't know, but she could also see the understanding and she knew that they would give her some time. "And you know that she will be excited, in a little while when she doesn't feel like an orphan anymore - that was what Pan wanted."

"I know," Mary Margaret said, leaning against David's chest. "I know."

* * *

After they left, Emma came back. Regina didn't think it was fair to talk about Henry when Emma felt so low, and so she didn't talk about Henry. She handed Emma a cup of tea and sat down opposite of her at the kitchen table. Tink and Robin were both out and Regina felt safe knowing that Emma was there, knowing that she wasn't alone.

"You know they love you," Regina said. She felt weird talking to Emma about something like this. But she knew that Emma just needed a friend and she had looked for that in Regina.

"I know. And I know that I should be happy for them. And I am...but I'm also hurt."

"Completely normal," Regina said. "You had to grow up in the system, because of the curse - because of me. And now this new baby will have parents that love him or her. It's normal to feel hurt when you didn't get that. But you still have that chance, you know? You can let them in and let them love you. Pan was right you were an orphan for most of your life and you felt like that still when we were on _Neverland _but now that we are back...you can let them in and let them show you that they love you."

"Since when do you care?"

"Since I have a son too, Emma. I have a son and even though I'm not his biological mother, I am so happy that he's giving me another chance. I love him, and I want him to see that, so I will have to show him. But he's letting me, and you're not letting your parents." Regina saw the understanding on Emma's face and she knew she had hit home. She was done, she had done what she needed to do. And so she was quiet as Emma gave it a place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long. Had a busy couple of days but I'm going to write again. Enjoy! **

* * *

It took Emma a while but she did accept the way she felt. And that was all that Regina needed to see.

"Thanks," Emma said. Regina inclined her head and let Emma sit there for a little while longer. She didn't say a word, she didn't move. She was content to sit where she was and Regina was surprised that she felt that way around Emma of all people. They'd had bad blood between them longer than Regina could remember - she had felt strongly about the woman because she'd even met her.

"You know...just between you and me...I want to tell you something," Regina said. Emma looked up and nodded her head, letting Regina know she was listening. "I'm doing therapy...to strengthen my muscles. Because he hardly gave me any food and kept me locked in this cage the size of a small box...and Robin has been helping me," she looked at Emma and saw the confusion. She could understand that - why was she telling Emma all this?

"Okay."

"Robin...he tells me to be patient and not to push my limits too much, but I'm tired of having to rely on people to help me. I want to take a walk on the beach alone, and I can't even walk around for more than half an hour without having to rest. And so I pushed him and myself today, demanding he touch me, to help me get closer to that walk on the beach." Regina shook her head, "I freaked out, when he did. And I wish that there was a way not to do that...that there was a way that I could accept the fact that he's still out there, and also to accept that Robin is not going to hurt me."

Emma sat there for a while, silent. Regina was just about to start wondering why she told Emma and wishing she hadn't when the blonde spoke. "Robin is a man. He's bigger and stronger than Pan physically, even though Pan had the upper hand on you for that week that you were in his hands. Robin is big and strong and he scares you, because of that."

"I guess."

Emma nodded. "It's no surprise, really. Pan did things to you, and he touched you when you didn't want him to. And Robin - he wouldn't do that, but it doesn't matter to your body or your heart. When you go through what you went through, there's no shame in feeling the way that you do when someone touches you, especially a big man like Robin Hood."

"I don't mind if Henry is touching me. I can let my son touch me, but I can't let the man who saved me touch me without freaking out like a little chicken." Emma opened her mouth to speak but Regina stopped her. "I know it's normal but it frustrates me because I really, really want that walk."

"Then...if you can't let Hood touch you, you need to find another way to get what you need so that you can take that walk. Or you have to wait, or take a walk with someone for now. Someone you trust enough. Someone other than Robin Hood." Emma pointed to herself, "if you want I can come with you."

Regina thought about the offer, and even though she appreciated it she didn't want anyone with her, it didn't matter that she felt safe with Emma, or that she trusted her enough. "I...I'll be patient. And I will take you up on that walk when I have had one by myself. I am hardly ever alone, and I can't think when there's someone with me all the time. And when I...when I'm in bed, I have nightmares. It's..."

"It's okay, I get it. You need some time alone in the daytime. Don't worry about it, and the offer will stand until you're ready to take it. It'll be fun, and we can take Henry too. He'd like to spend some time together with you. He keeps asking about you, you know? He wants to stay with you, but he understands that you aren't ready yet," Emma rambled. Regina smiled as she listened and when Emma stopped, she nodded.

"I want him here too, even though I'm not ready yet. I can't have him wake up every night, because I did. I scream."

"Wow," Emma said. Regina felt surprise at that too, and she blinked and shook her head. "I won't tell anyone...but wow."

"Yea, I'm as surprised as you are," Regina said. "Why is it that I tell you these things without feeling weak?"

"I have no clue, but I think you need it. And I'm here for it, for you, whenever you need. Even in the middle of the night when you need to talk."

"Oh, Hood takes care of that," Regina said. Emma nodded her head and stood to her feet.

"I have to go...but I will...I'll be here when you need me," she said. "Oh, and just call me when you want Henry over, I'll drop him off."

"Thank you Emma, for everything," Regina smiled as she stood. Though her muscles hurt because she had pushed herself earlier, she stayed on her feet and walked Emma to the door.

"Thank you, for helping me accept and understand."

When Emma was gone, Regina walked back into the kitchen and saw Tink. She sighed - she wouldn't even have a moment of peace and alone. But she sat down regardless. She couldn't stay on her feet any longer.

* * *

"So where do you and Robin stay when I have dinner? Lunch? Because you let me eat alone all the time," Regina said when she felt like the tension was enough. She didn't like that tension any more than the tension in her body. "And don't tell me you're just giving me some time, because that would be a lie."

"I don't know about Robin but I go up to my room...I don't like eating after I've cooked. I always eat something before I make your dinner," Tink replied. "I think that...Robin stays with his friends. You didn't have enough room and he wants to be here during the day and the night, but he needs to spend time with them to keep sane."

"I - I'm not forcing him to stay here," Regina said, feeling bad for not having a bigger house so that Robin's friends could stay there too. But then she shook her head - he made the choice himself - she wasn't forcing him into doing anything. "His choice."

"Yes, his choice." Tink sat down with Regina then, and sighed. "I know that...when you heal, I want to go and see the world. I've been stuck on that rotten island for too long...and I know that you'd rather I go now after everything that's happened between us, but I am waiting for you to heal."

"I am healing. The cuts are itching like crazy, and my mind is...as clear and well as it's going to be for the time being. I'm not stopping you nor am I wanting you gone because of bad blood. Things changed, Tink. I...I went through hell and if Robin is who you say he is, things are going to change even more. I don't know what to do, or what I want with him, but I do know that I appreciate you being here," Regina said. She looked at Tink and saw doubt. When Regina saw the hand on the table shaking, she did what her heart told her to do - she took that hand. Tink looked at her in surprise. "We're okay, the bad blood...it's history. This is another life, and I don't think it matters if we fight over it again. Let us be...friendly."

"Okay," Tink said. She looked down at the hands on the table, one Regina's and the other one hers. "We'll be friendly."

* * *

Robin sat on the rocks, his gaze fixed on something far away even though he couldn't see anything. His mind was elsewhere.

He liked spending the time alone, on the beach. He liked looking out over the water, enjoyed watching the waves form and crash against the sand.

But at that moment, he felt like he was doing too little to help Regina find herself again and he blamed himself for what happened that morning. He could still see the terror in her eyes clearly, as if it was happening right then. But he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't want her to be afraid of him, and even though in his mind he knew that it was him she was afraid of, it had hurt to see that fear, the terror. And it had pushed him away enough for him to reject her plea for help.

"Damn it."

"You alright?" a voice behind him asked, and he turned to see Emma standing there. She looked like she needed some time alone, but he wasn't about to move. And he could see that she wasn't about to leave him until he answered her question.

"I'm fine," he said. "Just thinking."

"Hmm," was all she said. She sat down next to him and he knew he hadn't answered her question to her standards. "Regina told me about what happened this morning."

"Oh did she now?"

"Yea. She said that she knew that you weren't going to hurt her but he was right there," she said. He nodded his head and sighed. "I know how hard it can be to be there for someone going through what she's going through, and I know it's going to be a bitch to have her push you like that. To have to reject her because she isn't ready and she isn't willing to admit that."

"Do you? It's hard enough to be around her, it's uncomfortable to say the least...but when she...freaks like that, it makes me want to run and not look back," he replied. "She's in need of a friend but I'm not the one to be that friend, Emma. I suck at that and Tink told me about...about the soul mate thing, the one true love thing? She's mine, but I don't know what to do about that."

"Nothing, for now," Emma said with a shrug. "For now, all you can do is be there when she needs you and let her be when she needs that. The soul mate thing needs to be on a backburner for now. Otherwise it's going to be screwed up before it even starts getting somewhere." She took a deep breath of fresh air and turned her head toward the sea. "I talked to her, about everything...and she's got me, and I'm sure that Mary Margaret is there for her as well. David too, though she won't call on him anytime soon. She has enough with you."

"That sounds like...never mind," he said. He didn't know what it sounded like, but it didn't feel good. He wanted her to feel comfortable around him, to feel safe.

"I think she feels okay around you - she asked you to help her with the therapy. She wouldn't have if she didn't care, if she didn't feel safe. You're a man though, strong, big. She's going to have a reaction to that and it won't be a pretty one, or a nice one, but it'll fade with time. Just be patient...be what you tell her to be about the therapy, the strength she wants back," Emma said.

Robin nodded his head and then Emma stood. "You going?"

"Yes. You're fine on your own and I need a moment, after that talk with Regina. It got to me," she said. He nodded and let her go, and then he stood. He would do everything in his power to help Regina, with whatever she needed help with. He understood a little better now.


	8. Chapter 8

**I deleted this three times today and had a hard time writing it. Hoping that you still enjoy! Oh and to everyone I didn't reply to or couldn't, thank you so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Regina was still thinking after the talk with Emma. She was still surprised, confused about the fact that Emma had told her she'd be there when needed. Regina also knew that Emma hadn't said that just because she thought that was the right thing to say. Emma had meant it.

And it made her want to work harder at being better, because she felt like she was falling apart. Her dreams, nightmares and flashbacks seemed to be getting worse because she hardly talked about it. But she didn't want to bother anyone with her story and she knew it would be hard to listen to. Emma would be strong enough to listen to some of it, Regina knew that. But she didn't want to bother Emma like that, not when the...friendship...was so new.

When the door opened, and then closed, Regina kept her place. She knew it was either Robin or Tink. And when she heard the footsteps she was sure it was Robin. She sipped her tea and waited until he was ready to face her. She couldn't be the one seeking him out, not when she felt like her heart was beating so fast just at the idea.

"Regina?"

Even though she knew he would come sooner rather than later, she still jolted at the sound of his voice behind her. She turned around and blinked up at him.

"Robin."

"You mind if I join you for a moment?"

"No. Go ahead."

"Good," he said as he walked over and sat down opposite of her at the table. "I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier today."

"There's nothing to apologize for. I freaked out on you, maybe I should apologize," she replied. He grinned and lifted an eyebrow. "I'm sorry."

"You're fine, Regina. You are entitled to a freakout, I should've thought about that when I touched you."

Regina looked at him, watched him. She could see he felt bad about what happened that morning, and he felt like he needed to make it up to her. He was giving her more than just a free pass for that morning, and she knew it.

"Thank you Robin. It means a lot to me that you'd be willing to help me with the therapy, and everything. If...if that's over now, I can do it alone, I guess. It might be harder but I could do it." Before he could say anything she held up her hand. "I know there...there will be times when I need some help with it but I'll ask someone else."

"I've been thinking too, Regina, and I think it's cowardly of me to just walk away after what happened this morning. I'm not walking away, I will help you. We will just have to find a way to get through the freakouts, and for now that means I'm not touching you."

"But you'll help me?"

"I'll help you. When...earlier I bought some stuff for you to be able to train more than just arms and legs. It'll build muscle in both but it'll also help with the stomach and back...and you'll need to take that very easy because it means weights...and you still have stitches."

"You bought...you're invested in this. I will pay you back, Robin," she said, surprise lacing her voice.

"Oh...well, I didn't just buy it for you. I bought it for myself too. We train together, alternate between the stuff. If you want we can start today - I need the training and you haven't had a good training like this."

"I'd...I'd like that," she replied. He stood and she did the same. "I need to get...take a shower first, and change."

"Same here. Oh...and Regina? I want to take you to the beach sometime. I know you'd rather be alone but for now, I'd like to take you to the beach."

"I'd love that."

* * *

Robin waited for Regina, but he didn't sit still. He made sure the equipment was strong, steady. He would start Regina on the treadmill. She would like it, considering it would help her with walking, enduring. She would be able to walk around as long as she wanted in no time and that was his plan.

"I'm ready," Regina said as she walked into the room Robin had picked out as training room. He smiled and stood, watched her for a moment. She was dressed simple, something she could move in easily.

"That's perfect. Now, I know you'd like to push your limits and lift some weights, but I thought it would be a good idea to start with the treadmill," he said pointing at the machine. "It'll give you some much needed strength in your legs so that you can walk longer."

"I agree," she said.

"I'm going to...come on, step up and prepare to stark walking. You get fifteen minutes, and you get ten minutes of rest. No," he said when she was about to protest. "Don't. You want my help you need to listen to me without being a bitch about it. Fifteen minutes walking, ten minutes rest. You can do that twice, if you feel up to it three times today, and then stop. That's what you get and if you don't agree, I'm just going to walk away."

"Okay."

He watched her for a moment and then gestured for her to step up. She did, and he turned the machine on. She started walking, and he could see that she enjoyed it. She enjoyed walking on the spot, and he wondered if she would enjoy the music. He turned it on as he made his way to the weights, and when he could see the grin on her face he knew he'd done right.

"Fifteen minutes Regina."

"Yea yea, as long as I can listen to this music, I'm fine," she said.

And with that, they listened to the music, and Regina did as she was told and rested after fifteen minutes. She rested for ten minutes and went onto the treadmill again. She did that three times, and Robin knew that she was pushing it but he let her. Because he knew that she could push herself just enough so that she would be able to walk fifteen minutes more tomorrow. The ten minutes of rest between was good for her, and he was wondering if he could let her walk half an hour before the ten minutes of rest when she stopped the machine and sat down on the floor.

"Done?"

"Yes. My muscles are trembling."

"Would you um...want me to give you a massage?" He asked slowly.

"I think that would be good."

"Yes, but do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes, Robin. Come here, give me a massage."

* * *

Regina tensed regardless of the fact that she knew that he was okay, and she could trust him. She lay down on the floor and watched him intently. He was careful not to make any moves that would make her tense even more, and she was grateful for that.

"I need you to relax," he said.

"I am working on it."

"I know," he replied. He waited, she saw. She slowly relaxed her body, her feet, legs, arms, stomach. He held out his hand, waited until she took it. "I'm going to massage your thighs and calves. When you feel like it's enough, or when you feel like you need me to stop for a moment, I want you to tell me. I'll keep talking, okay?"

"Okay."

He used his voice to slowly move his hands from her hand to her feet. He watched her carefully as she watched him and as she listened to his voice she felt her heartbeat speed up for an entirely different reason. She wasn't afraid of his touch, and it surprised her as much as it did him. She could hear it in his voice.

"There's this place I've been to, it's beautiful," he muttered as he massaged her legs, "waterfalls and beautiful trees surrounding it. It's in the _Enchanted Forest_, and though I wish that I could go back there, it would only be for that place."

"Tell me about it," she whispered.

She felt panic rise when he didn't speak for a moment, but when he did he told her of the place, the beautiful place. She could see it form in her mind and she closed her eyes to see better. She trusted him enough to keep safe, to keep her safe, and she enjoyed the place in her mind a lot. The trees that surrounded the waterfalls were tall, so tall she couldn't see the tops. And the waterfalls crashed down into the river below. She knew the place, but she let him tell her about it anyway.

"I'm done...this was enough Regina," he said softly. "I'm almost sure that you won't be too sore tomorrow."

She opened her eyes slowly, as if waking up from a dream. He watched her and she could see something in his eyes - something she wished she hadn't. Her mind jumpstarted back to life and she sat up.

"Thank you, Robin," she said, her voice hoarse.

"My pleasure Regina," he said standing up. He held out his hand and without thinking she took it and let him pull her up. "See, I can touch you now."

"You can," she said. "You can because I trust you not to do anything with it. And maybe it's because I don't trust anyone that I can't have anyone touching me without me freaking out."

* * *

She took another shower and went down for dinner. She felt better, better than she had in a while. She ate slowly, and watched Tink as she walked away. Feeling like they were up to something, either together or on their own, she shook her head.

But then Robin walked in and she sighed. At least she wasn't alone for the time being.

"So what do you do when you're not here?"

"Um...it depends. I eat out, with my friends. I don't want to overstay my welcome and they don't have a place here, so they bunk at that bed and breakfast," he told her. "Mostly I'm here though. Dinner is usually when I spend time with my friends."

"Why aren't you with them now?" Regina asked. He shrugged.

"They left for a while and I thought it best if I stayed here, with you."

"How do you even know how to drive?" she asked, suddenly remembering she'd been wanting to ask that ever since she noticed he was driving, even though he had never seen a car before in his life. Not like the ones they had here. "I mean, you shouldn't even be able to..."

"Oh, I just know. Just like I know how I have to put things together, I mean...it's just there. It's like I've already lived here or something."

"But that's-"

"Not possible. I know. Don't make a big deal about it though."

"Oh I'm not." She looked down at her plate and noticed she had emptied it during the conversation. Things were starting to look up for her. She ate well, she trained her muscles and she had Robin - he could even touch her. Today had been a good day and she hoped with all her heart that the night would be just as good for her. "I'm going up to my room. Thank you for keeping me company and especially for helping me earlier...it means the world to me."

"You're welcome Regina. Now stop thanking me."

She smiled before she turned and went up to her room. She wanted to see if the night would be as good to her as the day had been.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you pregnant?"

Regina looked up at Emma and frowned.

"Why would you think such a thing?"

"You've been home for about two weeks. He...he raped you," Emma said.

"Yes," Regina said. She thought back, but she couldn't see clearly. And so she shrugged. "I might be pregnant, but I'm hoping...praying with all my heart that I'm not. I don't need a permanent reminder of it."

"Did you do a test yet?"

"No. Emma, I don't think that...I don't think that I'm pregnant."

"How would you know, Regina? Have you been pregnant before?" Emma asked. "When I was pregnant with Henry, I didn't know right away because I didn't do a test. I'm not sure what would have happened if I'd done one, if things would be different, but I know that I could've known sooner."

"I can't even think about this, Emma." Regina closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "I know what it's like to be pregnant, yes. I've been pregnant before, but that doesn't mean that I would know without a test. Let's just say that I don't feel anything." She looked at Emma and could see it dawn on her what Regina meant.

"Ah...you can _feel _it?"

"Yes, I can feel it if I reach out. Right now, there's nothing to reach out to so I am...almost a hundred percent sure that I am not pregnant."

Regina sighed. Emma had shown up on her doorstep the moment that she was done with her therapy. Robin had made sure that they would do the therapy early in the morning so that they could enjoy it in silence, or with music. Regina was grateful for that. And Emma had thought that it was okay for her to show up so early. Regina hadn't even taken a shower and she felt dirty.

"That's..."

"It's magic at it's purest, they say. And I know pure magic, as well as dark magic. Now...would you mind if I take a shower? I bet that you could enjoy some time with Robin right?"

"Oh sure," Emma responded. Robin walked in at that moment and Regina smiled at him before she walked out and went to her room. She really, really needed that shower.

* * *

"She's not pregnant."

"Why are you telling me?" Robin didn't think it was something that was important for him, especially because he was just there to help her get through this, and when she was a little better, he would leave. Or that's what he planned.

"Because of the feelings that...wow, they are so evident that it's a miracle that neither of you have tried to cut through it."

Robin frowned at Emma and then turned and poured himself a cup of coffee. He thanked the heavens and Regina for thinking about it and then took a sip. Emma took a sip of her own as she watched him.

"I decided that it was a good thing to wait. She can hardly have me touch her, she still doesn't trust me. I can't...I don't even know what I feel for her," Robin said. He didn't want to say too much, and he was afraid that he had given Emma the idea that he wanted to talk about it earlier. But now, he didn't and he would make sure that she got that message. "I can't say anything unless I'm sure and it's for me to find out."

"You're right. For you and for Regina. I'm sorry for making it something I need to know. You're right," she said. He was glad she got the message even though he felt weirdly guilty for practically telling her to back off. "So I saw you had some training equipment here."

"Yes. Regina needed it and I wanted it." He smiled, "we've been training together, you know? It's good, it helps me and it helps her even though I hardly have to help her now."

"That's good. She looks better, even though still a little...exhausted." Emma turned when she heard Regina walk back into the room, a frown on her face. Robin knew this look, she didn't like that people talked about her and Emma was in big trouble.

"I think it's time for me to...get out of your hair."

He hurried out the kitchen as if it was on fire, and sighed in relief when he was in his room. He didn't want to be anywhere near Regina's anger.

* * *

"That was a quick shower," Emma noted as Regina sat down.

"It was a normal shower - but I didn't want to keep you waiting so I hurried it along a little," she said. Emma nodded her head, and she could feel the anger coming from Regina. "Emma-"

"Wait...I know you're angry. I talked about you, but to my defence I didn't keep anything from you. I only said that I thought you looked exhausted even though you did look better. Nothing else."

"Oh I heard it. It doesn't matter," Regina said, "it doesn't matter that I could hear it, you know...or you should know that I don't like people talking about me. So if you have something to say, come to me and do not go to someone else."

"Okay. Well, what about you tell me why you haven't seen or asked for Henry for a week?"

Regina sighed. She knew that question was coming. She hadn't been sleeping at all lately. She was tired, but she needed to keep working out and working on staying strong. She had been home for two weeks and in the last week she had worked hard on her leg strength. She was sure she was almost ready for that walk on the beach without having to stop because she was tired. But she had neglected Henry because she was afraid of what he would see.

"I've been working on making myself stronger, and I was actually planning on getting Henry from school tomorrow and having dinner with him - a dinner I would make myself." She lied, and she could see that Emma knew it. But Emma said nothing and Regina was glad for it. "Please...don't-"

"Hey, I just brought it up because I thought you didn't want to see him anymore...things have been weird."

"I love him...I always want him around."

"I know...I didn't even think about it. Listen, I only came today to ask about dinner tonight - I was in the neighbourhood and Mary Margaret has been asking me about it for a while now."

"Dinner tonight?"

"Yea, if you would like to come over for dinner. If they want Tink and Robin can come over too," Emma said. "Things have changed - _we _have changed, and I...well, Mary Margaret figured we could find a way to be friendly...all of us."

"Oh," Regina said, surprise making her speechless. She thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head. "I'll ask Tink and Robin...but I'll be there."

"And if you want, you can ask Henry to stay over and you can drop him off at school tomorrow, pick him up and have dinner with him before I pick him up."

"I'll think about it...I'm still having nightmares and I don't want him to wake up - Robin wakes up because of me," Regina said, "I actually don't know if...if I make sounds, or anything, but I will...I'll think about it," she added, shaking her head.

"Good...that's all I can ask. Thanks for the coffee...I need to get back to work," Emma said. Regina stood when Emma did and followed her to the door.

"Thanks for coming by to ask me...it was really nice even though you could've called."

"Calling is overrated, and I wanted to see how you were doing after that talk we had. I thought about a week would be enough for you," Emma said with a smile. Regina returned it, and she figured it was nice to have a friend like Emma. Even though it was still a bit awkward, she knew that that would fade. And Emma was right, they had all changed on the island, and she had changed the most of them. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she was back to somewhat herself, but she would never be the same.

"You were right. The week was more than enough. And I appreciate the thoughtfulness. Go work and I will see you tonight," Regina said. Emma nodded and walked away while Regina watched her for a moment longer. She sighed and turned around, decided to take a nap so that she was a little more energized tonight.

* * *

_"I've never been in love," he muttered, "and that is why I think that Rumple is such a nuance to me. He never thought that I would leave him - I was a great scam and I still am." Regina didn't have a choice other than to listen to him, and so she did. She hated it when he talked about himself, but she knew that she could use whatever he was telling her as an advantage would she ever meet him again. "It took him a while to know what happened, and I like the fact that I could scam someone who was so close to me. I played it good."_

_"Sure, it's something to be proud of, scamming your own kid."_

_"You wouldn't know. The only kid you have...well, it's not yours and he knows you're the Evil Queen. He hates you for it too, because you hurt the people he loves." He moved and sighed. "It's time for doing instead of talking."_

_She tensed, though it didn't do a thing considering she was tied to the table so tightly she knew that she would lose the feeling in her hands and feet. She didn't say a word, but watched him as he stood in front of the table with his toys. She gritted her teeth, because she knew that whatever he picked, even if it was himself, it would hurt._

_"You know, I think I'm going to work on getting you with child. That would be the ultimate torture."_

* * *

Regina jolted awake, her body covered in sweat, and she breathed heavily.

It was one of the many dreams, nightmares she had, but this was one she hated. She hated the thought of him, planning to get her pregnant, so that she would be reminded of him every day of her life for the rest of her life. He had failed, but the dream was still enough to set her on edge.

"Are you okay?"

She screamed, but then she forced herself to be calm and look around. It was Robin. He was there, to save her again.

"Dream."

"Nightmare," he corrected. She simply shrugged, trying to get her trembling hands under control. "Emma called to ask me if I wanted to come to dinner tonight, and told me to ask Tink if she wanted to come and then call her back." He looked surprised by this but Regina didn't say anything. "I asked Tink and I called back to tell her that I was coming but Tink isn't, she was happy to take this night to relax a little. You have a hot tub, is what she said," he grinned.

"Yes."

"So I came in here to wake you - I had heard you...call out."

"So I was screaming." Regina closed her eyes, and she could practically feel Robin's need to give her a reassuring touch. She held out her hand and he took it without thinking about it.

"Yes. And I thought it was time to wake you and have you take a hot shower, and then we could leave."

"Okay." She opened her eyes again and looked down at their hands, like he was. It looked strange, but she liked the feeling of her hand in his, she felt safe. Even though it was just a hand, she knew she could count on him, and it made her feel like she could trust him with more than just her life. Maybe she could start trusting him with her body, her heart, her soul.


End file.
